For As Long As
by watchovertwilight
Summary: Calen Alatariel of Rohan has no memory of her past. When the mysterious and yet familiar Gandalf invites her to travel with him, what will she learn about herself? R&R honestly, please, I want the truth about my writing!
1. Beginnings

(A/N: The character Tatiana was originally written by my good friend labeledrose. I have adapted her to fit into this story with permission from this inspring writer. If you're wanting more background on Tatiana, check out labeledrose's version! All the elvish in this story is supplied by links from Navaer Lalaith-check them out for language help! And no, I do not own The Lord of the Rings, though it would be a nice birthday present! )

It began with a dream.

_Seven year old Calen walked hand in hand with a kind old man through a picturesque, enchanting wood. The man was tall, with a big gray beard and gentle eyes that twinkled from beneath large, bushy eyebrows. He wore a billowing gray robe and an impossibly crooked pointy hat. Calen wore simple brown breeches under a blue-gray tunic that exactly matched the color of her eyes._

_Slowly, in no great hurry, the two walked along the path through the trees; the old man pointing out different animals and plants as they passed. Once, when they came upon a small patch of tiny pale flowers shaped like stars, the girl knelt and ran a light, tender hand over their silky petals._

_"What are these called, Mithrandir?" she asked, bending to smell them. Their scent was light and fresh._

_"Those are Niphredil, Calen. Do you like them?" the old man smiled._

_"Oh yes. They're very beautiful," Calen replied, standing again._

The wood blurred and shifted to become a dark ceiling dimply lit by the sun's first rays shining through the window. Calen lay still, trying to remember the dream even as it slipped beyond recall.

"Curse it!" she muttered irritably.

Rolling, she fell off the bed and hit the floor with a bang. The ground was comfortingly solid, and she lay there for a moment lost in thought.

"Another boring day of nothing," she thought.

Indeed, it was nothing. Her uncle, the King Theoden, had hired yet another tutor for her, but Calen's lessons had only lasted a year before her teacher was learning a few things from _her_. After all, she knew the entire elvish language and could speak it fluently, and seemed to know everything else worth teaching. Sometimes, she wondered _how_ she knew it-she simply couldn't remember learning the language at all, and it couldn't have been her tutor because he certainly didn't know it. But that meant she wasn't required to take lessons, so she never asked.

Unfortunately, that also gave her all day, all the time, to amuse herself. At first she used her new freedom to explore parts of the Golden Hall that she had never seen before. After a while, though, she knew her home by the back of her hand. Luckily, her cousin Eomer, who was seven years older than Calen, had recently started combat training in order to become a Rider for the Rohirrim. After withstanding several of Calen's pleas, he gave in and decided to train her secretly as well. Before too long, she was just as good as he was with a sword and even better at riding. Once, Eomer had admitted that she rode better than most of the soldiers in the Rohirrim. Then, realizing that he had just given her a complement, muttered that it was only because she could practice all the time without other duties getting in the way.

Calen did not necessarily want to be a soldier, for she was against killing without reason, and anyway the expectations of her gender restricted her from such activity. However, she had learned long ago (when or where she couldn't remember) that those who had not swords could still die upon them. Besides, it was something to do that allowed her to focus and also provided good protection when necessary.

Rising from the floor, she stretched her arms up over her head. Her eyes fell upon an open book that lay on the pillow beside where her head had been, and remembered that she had fallen asleep reading-again. Rolling her eyes, she retrieved the tome and put it away.

She dressed in her usual attire; comfortable breeches and a light shirt under a loose tunic, then went to the window and peeked out. It was a beautiful morning, and she grinned happily. Then a thought came to her and the smile faded.

Eomer was to ride abroad in the Rohirrim today, she remembered, in order to gain hands on experience. He was probably already gone, and even if he wasn't, he would be too busy to talk.

Calen sighed. Now she really had nothing to do. Eowyn and Theodred, her two other cousins, were either still asleep or going about their own business, and she didn't much feel like being with them anyway. A sudden idea came to her, and she decided to re-kindle one of her oldest hobbies that had lately become dormant. The plains of Rohan had always been worth exploring. It wasn't much, but it would get her out of Edoras for a while. She left her room, locking the door behind her, and headed down the foyer to the Great Hall. Even at this hour, Calen knew her uncle would be awake.

Nearing the vast wooden door, she recognized her uncle's new guard, whom she had become friends with, and greeted him.

"Good morning, Hama," she said pleasantly, reaching for the handle of the large doors.

"Greeting Calen. I'm afraid you cant go in there right now," he said, putting a restraining hand on her arm.

"Why not?"

"Your uncle is talking with a guest who arrived late last night. He said he wanted **no **interruptions."

Calen listened. She could hear voices beyond the door. One she knew as her uncle, the other was strange but struck a chord in her memory. She remembered that voice from somewhere...

"Who is it?" she asked, curious.

"I myself do not know," he shrugged. "He looked old. Why don't you come back later, Calen," he said meaningfully.

"Oh sure," Calen muttered, stomping her heel against the floor. "Later. Eomer busy, my uncle busy, everyone busy; and some new visitor that I cant meet. Why not? Later."

She turned and started down the hall, turning the corner abruptly when a sudden idea came to her. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she inched along the wall until her fingers touched the thick fibers of an ancient tapestry that had hung there forever. Quietly, she lifted the heavy material from the wall and slipped behind it. In the dark, her fingers danced along the wall until they found a small latch in the panels. With a shove against the wood, the wall gave way, becoming a door. She crawled into a tiny box, closing the door behind her.

Inside, she drew her legs under her, sitting cross-legged with her back against the wall. She had discovered this place on accident while hiding from her tutor behind the old tapestry. Not only did it provide a good hiding place, she could hear every word that was said inside the Great Hall. From experience, she could tell that she sat concealed just behind her uncle's throne.

Pressing her ear against the wall, she listened intently.

"I don't suppose you could provide me with an explanation as to why you appeared so suddenly, Gandalf," her uncle was saying, slightly irked.

"Don't be daft, Theoden King," remarked the stranger in a placid tone. "You know why I'm here. I came to see the girl."

"I could only have hoped as much," Theoden muttered.

"Where is she?" the stranger-Gandalf-asked.

"Asleep. I will not allow you to disturb her."

"I can wait..."

Calen yawned. These days, everything was about Eowyn. She was three years older than Calen, but acted three years younger. Still, in just a few months time she was to be given the title of "White Lady of Rohan". Calen had no idea what that meant, and truly didn't care. In case, there had been lots of important people coming to Rohan to visit Eowyn. Important, but not interesting, and Calen was getting tired of it. Not because she was jealous-she did not easily trust people. It was just that Eowyn had taken to gloating about all the attention she was getting, trying to make Calen feel bad. Well, it wasn't working as she had planned; all it did was anger Calen even more.

Calen made a face, then climbed out of the box back into the hall. By now, she wasn't even going to bother with telling her uncle where she was headed. If anyone needed her, they'd have to find her.

She stalked out to the stable and slipped in. The soft shuffling of the horses soothed her. Roaming the stalls, Calen wished that she had a horse of her own. Instead, she had to use the ones that weren't being ridden that day.

Near the back, she came to a frisky black horse. He was shorter than most horses, which, for Calen, was good.

"Ahhhh, Rauko," muttered Calen.

The horse pricked up his ears at the mention of his name, then laid them flat against his skull as Calen entered with a halter. She frowned at him.

"Whoever named you did it well," she scolded. "It means 'demon', and you certainly fit the description."

Rauko lifted a hind foot experimentally, and Calen spoke to him sharply in elvish.

"Daro te!" _Stop that!_

The horse pricked his ears forward again and stood innocently on all fours. Calen shrugged. She had noticed lately that all the horses obeyed her-_really_ obeyed her, when she used the elvish language. She couldn't figure it out, but if it worked it worked.

In seconds she had the halter over Rauko's head and was leading him out the back gate. At the sight of the open plains, Rauko sidled from side to side excitedly. Laughing, Calen vaulted up and let him have his head, marveling at how fast he ran for being so small.

The thundering of his hooves echoing in her mind, Calen breathed the crisp morning air and sighed to herself. This was what she lived for. After a while she gathered the reins and slowed her mount to a walk. They roamed the hills for an hour, not really looking for anything in particular.

A flash of white among the rocks to their right made Calen jump. Looking harder, she smiled to herself. From behind the rocks, a brilliant white stallion galloped in their direction.

"Shadowfax," Calen breathed.

She had seen him several times before and knew him to be the lord of all horses. Actually, that had been her chief reason for going out today. She had secretly been wanting to get to know this horse.

Dismounting, she stood patiently and let him approach. He stopped a few feet away, curious but equally cautious. Calen held out her hands. Hesitantly, he stepped forward. Suddenly, he jerked his head up and stared at something behind Calen. Before she turned around, the marvelous creature was gone. Rauko started to follow, and she had to lung for his reins. In all the commotion, she didn't notice the figure behind her.

Turning, she jumped in surprise. Standing there in front of her was the old man from her dream. She was sure of it-he wore the same gray robe and pointy hat. After a moment, she realized how rude she was being-staring open-mouthed at this man. Blinking, she adjusted her hold on Rauko's reins.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Did you say something?"

"I did," the old man said softly. "I said 'I'm sorry to disturb you. You and your friend'."

Calen shrugged. "I'll see him again."

The old man's eyes sparkled. "I hope so. You seem to have a... connection with horses, Calen."

Calen frowned and moved closer to Rauko. She hadn't brought her sword, but she could escape quickly if the need arose.

"How do you know my name?"

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"That doesn't answer my question-" began Calen, but he cut her off.

"Your question will be answered in due time."

Calen looked at him, then took a deep breath.

"I do know you... Mithrandir," she said slowly. "But I do not know how. I've had dreams..."

"Ahhh, I thought so. I am also called Gandalf, you may have heard of me now."

"Yes! I have heard of you. They call you the Grey Pilgrim. You're a wizard!" Calen said excitedly.

Gandalf nodded. "You've grown much. The last time I saw you was in Lothlorien. How old are you now?"

"Twenty years old on October 27. Now tell me how you know my name," demanded Calen.

The wizard chuckled. "You still do not easily place your trust in people, do you?"

"I never have and I never will," said Calen warily. "Are you going to tell me ho-"

"I knew you when you were just a little girl, Calen," Gandalf interrupted. "Now would you like to hear more or will you insist on biting my head off?"

His tone was dangerously pleasant.

Calen bit her lip. She had always wanted to know more about her oh-so-vague past...

"What can you tell me?" she ventured.

"Everything. Anything you could possibly want to know about your childhood. And more..." he added thoughtfully.

Tapping her foot, she thought a moment more and answered.

"Tell me."

"Not here," Gandalf insisted. "It's too open, and besides, this may take a while. I'll need to sit."

"I have all day," muttered Calen.

"Good," he replied, mounting a chestnut horse that Calen didn't recognize. She mounted Rauko and waited for him to tell her where they were going.

"Follow me," was all he said.


	2. The Past

Not long after, the two of them came upon the borders of Fangorn forest.

"You're not going in there, are you?" asked Calen when they slowed the horses to a walk.

"No, of course not. But the trees provide good shade. You speak of it as if it were bad," he said.

"I've heard stories..." shrugged Calen.

"Ahhh."

They dismounted and picketed the horses, then Gandalf invited Calen to sit next to him in the looming shadow of the forest.

"Tell me what you know of your parents-of your past, Calen," he urged.

"Hardly anything," she said matter-of-factly. "I was told that my mother died when I was a baby and my father left her right after I was born," she made a face.

Gandalf looked as if he expected her to say more.

"I've had dreams, too," she added. "You're in them."

"Oh? Well, I suppose that doesn't surprise me. Is that all?"

Calen nodded. "Why?"

"What you were told is not the whole truth. Not nearly. It's time you knew the full story, Calen. I came to tell you."

"So you're not here for Eowyn, then. Good," she muttered.

"I'll start with your parents," he cleared his throat. "Your mother and father loved each other more than any other couple I know. Your father would never have willingly left your mother, Calen-know that. Let's see... your mother's name was Coralon. She was a Lady of Rohan like yourself, but when she was only two years older than you are now, she was kidnapped by a band of rogue Wild Men. She was kept as a prisoner for a year and a day, barely alive, until she was rescued by a group of elven guards on their way back to Lorien."

"Lorien," Calen breathed. "I've dreamed of that place."

"The leader's name was Dineagor," continued the wizard. "He loved your mother from the moment he saw her. He brought her to Lothlorien and nursed her back to health, and during their time together they grew inseparably close.

Dineagor was a member of Lord Celeborn's personal guard, and the most trusted soldier of his. When he asked if Coralon could remain in the elven city, Celeborn couldn't refuse. Your mother came to be like a daughter to him. When she had you, Celeborn became your godfather. Then, when you were only a few months old, Coralon became ill and died. Your father Dineagor had never dealt with such loss, and was deeply disturbed. When war came to the borders of Lothlorien, he was the first to go, hoping to free his mind of your mother's memory. He was killed in battle, and I suppose he was better off that way. The elves cared for you in Lothlorien until your seventh year. In that time, I was your teacher."

"Those are my dreams," Calen said softly.

"In time, we realized that it wasn't fair for you to live in Lorien-"

"Why not?!" said Calen loudly.

"Well, this is going to sound a bit unbelievable... You're older than you believe, Calen."

She stared.

"You inherited several things from your elven father. I know by now you've noticed that you can walk lightly and silently upon any surface..."

Calen nodded.

"...Well, you also inherited a longer lifespan. You are not immortal, but you are guaranteed to live at least thirty years past the typical lifespan of men; if you don't fall ill or get killed in battle that is."

"Oh, glory," whispered Calen.

"You say your birthday is October 27, in the year 2985. Well, in truth, you were born on October 27, 2963. You are 42 years old."

"No! It cant be true-it's not reasonable!" said Calen, confused. She certainly didn't _act_ like she was 42...

"It does make sense, Calen, because that is the equivalent of being twenty normally. Don't ever tell anyone that you are older than what they think, Calen. It would make them wonder. If anyone asks, you're better off being just twenty."

"Fine," she said. "So why couldn't I live in Lorien? And why don't I remember any of this?"

"It would not have been fair for you to live among immortals. While they hardly changed, you would still grow older. We knew you wouldn't understand. Besides, we wanted you to live your life to the fullest, rather than be stuck with the never-changing life of an immortal.

So we brought you to your only living relative, your mother's brother and your uncle, in Edoras. He loved you dearly, it was obvious, so we were confident you would be well cared for."

"I was-I am, but why don't I remember any of this?"

Gandalf looked up at the sky in thought. "Part of the reason is that you were too young to remember the early parts of it anyway. Also, when you left, the Lady Galadriel gave you an elvish drink that would erase most of your memories. It was for your own good, your own safety; and that of the elves."

Calen nodded. "That makes sense, I suppose, but I wish it didn't have to have been like that. I've heard Lothlorien is wondrous."

"It is. Someday you may be able to return..."

"I probably should feel sad for my parents, shouldn't I?" she asked.

"Are you?" asked Gandalf.

"A little... but not enough to dwell on it. I mean, how can you feel sad over someone you never knew? I wish I had known them, though..."

"You did, if only for a little while. You look a lot like your mother, but your blue eyes come from your father. He was very brave. He saved Elrond's daughter, Tatiana, and her mother before your mother came along."

"An elven princess and her mother? Wow..." breathed Calen.

"He would have been proud of you. I hear you are quite skilled with a sword; and I have already seen your horsemanship," commented Gandalf.

Calen shrugged. "It gives me something to do," she explained. "I get bored here, sometimes."

"Ah, Gandalf muttered. He seemed to be thinking. "Well, your uncle was not too pleased when he learned you were not in your room; or anywhere nearby, for that matter. I didn't help matters when I insisted on going to find you, but I had to tell you these things somewhere private. King Theoden will be terribly worried."

"I think I should tell him. About all this, I mean. It's only fair..." Calen muttered.

"He already knows."

"What?"

"There are several other who know; Theoden is one of them. Of course we told him. We couldn't just leave you here without explaining why, Calen," Gandalf explained.

"Who else knows? How many people?"

"Well, let me remember... Me, Lady Galadriel, Celeborn, Theoden, and Elrond. Not many."

"So, basically, a bunch of important elves that I have never met or don't remember know more about me that I do," said Calen irritably.

"Basically," laughed Gandalf.


	3. Chances

Re-entering the city, the two found that they were receiving rather odd looks from many of the village people. Without warning, Hama and two other guards appeared out of know where and fell in step beside them. They looked grim.

"Hama? What's the meaning of this?" Calen raged.

"King Theoden has ordered us to escort you and Master Gandalf back to the Golden Hall," he said sternly.

"And why, may I ask?" she asked as pleasantly as she dared.

Hama slowed his pace and looked harshly at her. Lowering his voice so only a few could hear, he said, "My Lord fears for your safety in the company of this... wizard. When you had gone missing this morning, he was certain you had been seized against your will." He turned back around and walked quickly up the stairs to the Golden Hall.

Hama's words lingered in Calen's mind. Had her uncle gone senile?

"That's outrageous! I was just exploring and he found me!"

Hama ignored her, as did the other two guards.

"Listen to me!" she practically screamed at him.

"Calen, don't," Gandalf was speaking so low only she could hear him.

"But-"

His harsh look cut her off, and she meekly trudged up the stairs to her home. The doors opened, and she entered before the rest. Theoden immediately rose from his throne and came towards them. He reached for Calen, but she roughly pushed him away.

"An escort? An _armed_ escort? To bring your niece in from the plains? How kind...". Then, "What were you thinking?"

Theoden looked at her with a slightly shocked expression.

"He was going to kidnap you!"

Calen shook her head, disgusted. "What could possibly make you think that? You know Gandalf! He's one of our most trusted friends!"

"Then why weren't you anywhere to be found this morning? It was a bit suspicious seeing as Gandalf rode in late last night demanding to see you, then disappeared as soon as we learned you were missing..." Theoden explained.

Calen sighed, exasperated. "I was going to tell you I was headed out. But then you were busy so I figured if anyone needed me they could just ask the guards at the Gate. I'm sure they saw me..."

Theoden looked abashed. Clearly, he hadn't thought about that. Calen threw up her arms.

"Enough of this nonsense. This was all just a misunderstanding, and now its all sorted out."

"Calen, will you please go wait for me in your room? I'd like to speak with you for a moment. But knowing your temper, I'm not sure I can trust you to stay in one place..." her uncle said softly.

"Why cant I just stay here?" she challenged.

"Go, Calen. I am going to have a few words with Gandalf, _privately_, and then I will come for you," he stared at her forcefully.

Calen stared back, trying to decide whether or not she should answer. At last she swiftly left the Hall. She didn't notice Theoden nod to Hama, but Gandalf did. After the Hall had emptied, he glanced sidelong at Theoden.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" he asked quietly.

Theoden shook his head as he trudged to his throne and slumped into it. Gandalf took a seat beside him.

"I never know what _is _a good idea and what isn't with her. Its been like this for too long," he whispered.

"Just don't be too surprised if you have one less guard by the time we finish here," warned Gandalf.

Theoden groaned. "She has so much energy; she a wildfire that I cant put out. She wont have a tutor and I just cant entertain her all day every day! And she refuses to be like other women. She wears men's clothing whenever she can get away with it. And she can fight, Gandalf. She's been training secretly with Eomer for some time now, I know it. I've seen her," he added thoughtfully. "She's just as good as my best soldiers... I don't understand her at all!" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I just don't know what to do with her, Gandalf."

Gandalf had been listening with a sympathetic smile. Now he looked down in thought. As an idea came to him, his face brightened visibly and he looked at Theoden.

"Let her come with me," he said.

Theoden opened his eyes and stared.

"What?"

"She needs to get out every once in a while. She's not the kind of girl who can stay shut up in a place for the rest of her life. I know why she's acting this way. She's restless. And she should be, Theoden; her parents wanted her to live-_really_ live. She doesn't have that here... You remember Coralon. She and Dineagor both had a reckless side... It's in Calen's blood."

Theoden sat thinking for several minutes before answering. "How long?"

"It's hard to say. I will be heading for Rivendell when I leave here, and from there I will be continuing on to the Shire. I have some old friends there," he explained when Theoden looked at him. "It may end up being a year, maybe longer."

"A year?!" demanded Theoden, then turned his head, thinking. "Then again, that is reasonable. It would do her good to be learning new things and traveling Middle-earth. She deserves no less..."

"Then she can come?" asked Gandalf.

"It is ultimately up to Calen," replied Theoden. "I will talk to her."

Gandalf smiled. He already knew what the girl's answer would be.


	4. Escape

Calen stormed frantically down the hallway. She was in one of her blinding moods, when she couldn't focus on anything other than her captive rage. Her only desire was to escape, from both the physical and the mental turmoil of her life. She was so worked up that she didn't hear the heavy footsteps behind her.

"That's it," she thought to herself. "I'm gone, I cant take this anymore. I never asked to be born into this world of royalty and responsibility. I shouldn't even be here..."

The door to her room came up on her left. She hesitated when she came to it, then shook her head and continued on stubbornly. Her uncle didn't really need to talk to her, she decided. And one of the few remedies for her foul mood was a good long spar with Eomer, who was likely to be returning soon from his morning outing.

Only then did she hear the heavy footsteps behind her. They picked up the pace as soon as she passed her door. Calen turned around just as Hama reached out and seized her elbow.

"Calen, you heard your uncle," he warned.

"Yes, and apparently you did too. That doesn't change the fact that I'm not completely under his authority," she retorted.

"I had rather hoped this would go smoothly," Hama sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Against my personal will, I have been ordered to see to it that you remain in your room as told," the guard explained.

Calen's shoulders drooped.

"Then it's against my will as well. I would hate to argue with you. But why should you care?" Her temper was taking over her mouth again.

"I have a daughter a few years younger than you. It pains me to see you, her idol, in such distress. A lot of people are quite devoted to you, Calen, though you may not see it."

Calen looked down at the ground, trying to think of something to say.

"I have to go," she said finally. "Please don't make this any harder for me than it already is."

"I would ask the same of you," Hama replied. "Whether by word or by force, it is my duty to see that you remain inside your room until My Lord arrives."

"Someone clearly doesn't trust me..." Calen muttered and slowly resumed her walk.

"Calen..." Hama cautioned.

She broke into a mad dash for the back doors, but Hama had anticipated her movements and lunged for her, catching her around the waist and easily lifting her trivial weight.

"Let me go! I command you to release me," she cried.

Hama grunted as she flailed wildly, setting his teeth and wishing he could have been assigned a different duty. Calen shouted only loud enough to distress Hama, not daring to scream lest she attract more guards.

"Please let me go! I'm not a child-I don't need you to look after me! Let me go!"

Hama ignored her and struggled to heave her backwards to her door. As she stood struggling, he dug in her pocket and pulled out her key, then unlocked the door.

"Fiend!" Calen cried viciously. "How dare you!"

Hama simply gave her a quick, pleading look as he opened her door. Calen was about to land a violent blow on his shins when he shoved her in. He had not meant to be rough, but the combined efforts of his strength and her struggle had caused her to all but fly through the doorway.

Surprised by the throw, Calen somersaulted over her head onto the floor. Behind her, she heard the lock click into place.

"Calen, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and my deeds. If it had been my will, I would have let you go," Hama's voice sounded through the door. "Perhaps someday we shall be able to meet on better terms, but for as long as I serve My Lord his will is my duty. Forgive me."

His heavy, armored footsteps retreated down the hall.

"Hey, wait! Wait! Give me my key! Hama!"

Calen cursed herself for not having a spare. The problem with these doors is that they could be locked from both the inside and the outside; and now she had no key.

Her mind filled with miscellaneous emotions. She felt no anger or poison towards Hama; she knew that as a guard he was bound to do the King's will. But the King himself was a different story altogether. He had trusted her for all of her life up to this point, why the sudden suspicion? As far as she was concerned, she had done nothing that constituted a change in policy. Since when was the service of a babysitter in the form of a guard required?

She was about to ram herself into the door to see if it would open when she got a separate idea.

'Forget it,' she thought angrily. 'If they don't want me to be around, I wont be!'

She grabbed a bag off the ground and threw some clothes into it, then strapped her sword around her waist. Last of all, she lifted her mattress and pulled a long coil of sturdy rope. It was obvious she had been planning this for a while.

Looking around, she made sure she hadn't missed anything in her fury. Then she threw open the doors to her private balcony and tied the rope securely around the railing. Then, taking a last glance at her room, she vaulted over and put her feet on the wall.

At that moment, there was a soft click and the door to her room opened. Calen heard footsteps and hastily tried to climb down, but her heavy pack was cumbersome.

"That will not be necessary, Calen," said a voice.

Calen looked up and saw Theoden smiling down at her. She frowned at him.

"I figured if you don't want me around, I wont stick around," she said flatly.

Theoden sighed and looked at his hands. Calen lowered herself another foot.

"Wait! Calen, please. I have a suggestion."

Calen paused in her decent and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What kind of suggestion?" she asked suspiciously.

"I believe it will be of great interest to you," her uncle said.

"Tell me," she replied stiffly.

He reached his hand down to her. Calen hesitated, then let him pull her up.


	5. Gifts and Jealousy

Calen kept her eyes closed as her uncle led her outside. Gandalf walked somewhere beside her. She wondered where she was being led. Her uncle had told her of Gandalf's offer, and she had accepted by the end of his second sentence.

She heard heavy doors open and the smell of the stable wafted on the air.

"Gandalf, if you would, please..."

Calen heard the sound of hooves on stone, then Theoden released her arm.

"Open your eyes, Calen," he said.

She did, and gave a small gasp. Before her stood an exquisite snowy white mare, smaller than most horses but still every bit as strong.

"Oh," she breathed, moving closer. The mare turned her head and fixed an intelligent eye on the girl.

"She has been trained to fit your needs," Calen heard her uncle say as she ran her hands admiringly over the horse's body. "I had been waiting to give her to you when you were given a proper title, but it seems to me you need her now," he explained.

"Proper title?" Calen asked, confused. She wasn't sure she liked that term.

"Yes. Take Eowyn, for instance. Soon, she will be known as the White Lady of Rohan."

"I don't need a title," Calen hastily assured him.

"Of course you do," Gandalf insisted. "If you are going to be meeting new people you will need a title. It's mostly for show, anyway. It gives people something to remember you by."

Calen rolled her eyes and turned back to the mare, who was prancing from side to side.

"You have a fiery nature," she whispered to the horse.

"Calen," her uncle said.

"Hmm?"

"Your name... It means 'green' in elvish?"

"Yeah," Calen looked at her uncle, confused.

He nodded to himself. "Right. All right, then. Calen, you have just become the Green Lady of Rohan."

Calen simply stared at him.

"Sure. Okay. Thanks," she lied.

Luckily, Gandalf saved her.

"What is her name?" he asked, nodding to the horse.

Calen stared into the depthless, liquid brown eyes. They stared back. In them, she saw a courageous and lively personality.

"Fiery, indeed," she whispered softly to herself.

Reaching up, she ran her fingers through the long, silky mane.

"You're a beauty, aren't you, Fe," she whispered.

The horse pricked up her ears. Calen frowned to herself. Where had that come from?

"Well then," she said, turning to face Theoden and Gandalf. "I guess this is Fe."

"'Spirit' in the elvin tongue. A fitting name," Gandalf voiced his approval.

"So... when can we leave?" she asked.

"First thing tomorrow," Gandalf replied. "If you can be ready by then. You wont need to bring much. We can restock our supplies in Rivendell, as well as get you some more clothing that is better fitting for the climate."

"Great! I'll meet you in the Great Hall before dawn tomorrow," Calen looked towards the setting sun. "In the meantime, I have some things to take care of."

Gandalf and Theoden nodded and wandered off, deep in conversation. Calen turned back to Fe.

"Supposedly, you're trained like the mounts for the Rohirrim," she said. "Let's see."

Calen turned and walked away. Glancing behind, she saw Fe following obediently. The girl smiled as an idea came to her. Eomer had first explained to her how it was done, and she had since then tried it several times. She gave the first signal, then backed away slowly, watching the horse to make sure she didn't move. Fe waited patiently, just as Calen had expected. When she found a good spot, Calen made sure she had the right position and gave the command. Fe shot towards her in a flash of white. As the horse passed, Calen leaped onto her back. Fe immediately obeyed her commands, and Calen gave a joyous shout. They did several laps around the stables before Calen noticed that numerous villagers were giving her strange looks. She slowed Fe down to a walk, blushing.

Just then, the gate to the inner city opened and the Rohirrim trotted in. Calen waved to Eomer, who waved back. Then she urged Fe into the stables just before the men dismounted and entered. She led the horse to a large corner stall that had been left empty for her and let Fe in, then started grooming.

Eomer came in just as she was about to put her brushes away.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at Fe.

"Her name's Fe. I'll be right back, I just have to put these away," Calen explained. "Take a look-tell me what you think of her."

She left Eomer and pushed her way through the crowd of men and horses, deposited her brushes in the tack room, and hurried back. When she entered the stall, Eomer was giving Fe a sugar cube.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"She's one of the best horses in Rohan, no doubt," he said. "Very loyal. As soon as you left, she went to the door and tried to follow you."

Fe finished her sugar cube and searched Eomer's pockets for more, then did the same to Calen.

"Did uncle give her to you?"

"Yeah. He said he was waiting to give me a 'proper title' or something like that, then decided to give her to me now," Calen said.

"Why?"

"You knew Gandalf was here, right?" she asked him.

Eomer nodded.

"Well, he invited me to go with him while he travels."

"And uncle is letting you go? How long will you be gone?"

"A... a year. Possibly a bit longer," Calen admitted. "I think he's letting me go just to get me out of his hair. Everyone knows I haven't exactly been cooperative lately," she explained.

The stable was emptying, so the two of them decided to go back to the Golden Hall. When Calen said goodbye, Fe pushed her head into her side affectionately.

"A whole year," muttered Eomer as they walked. "Lucky."

Calen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then again," he continued, "maybe not. Where are you going?"

"Rivendell, as far as I know. But I'm sure we'll be going other places," she said.

"Well, I'll miss you," her cousin said, then smiled. "One last race before you go?"

Calen chuckled at the mention of their childhood pastime-seeing who could run up the shallow stone steps of Meduseld the fastest.

"You're doomed."

They took off running. Eomer stumbled up the steps, but passed Calen as they burst in the door.

Theoden glared at them, startled.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Calen and Eomer stood as straight as they could while still panting.

"We gasp were racing..." Calen explained, breathless.

Theoden shook his head. "You would think you were only ten," he muttered. "Well, go on and pack, Calen."

Calen nodded and left the Hall, Eomer following. As soon as the door had closed, they both burst out laughing.

"You'd better pack," commented Eomer when he wasn't doubled up. "I'll see you tomorrow morning before you leave."

Calen waved and walked down the hallway to her room. About an hour later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called as she threw some things into her pack.

"I cant believe you could be so fortunate," called a familiar voice.

"Hello, Eowyn," Calen muttered.

"Hi. I suppose you're rather pleased with yourself, aren't you?" Eowyn accused.

"What are you talking about?" said Calen indifferently.

"You tricked that wizard into inviting you to go with him!" the older woman hissed. "Then you did something to make uncle agree to let you go."

Calen just started laughing. She couldn't believe her cousin could be so naïve.

Eowyn ignored her.

"You're so..." for a moment Eowyn was tempted to say 'selfish'. But the last word came out as a softer "lucky."

Calen looked up.

"Eowyn, why would you say that? You love it here. This is your home. Your people. Why would you want to leave?"

Eowyn looked Calen squarely in the eyes.

"Same reason as you, I would guess. I'm tired of being shut up here, in this cage of duty and responsibility and expectations. But I cant get away. How did you do it?" she pleaded.

"I... didn't," Calen stammered. "Eowyn, I don't really belong here. I know you're my family and all, but there's a part of me that just cant stay put for long. Besides, only my mother was from Rohan..."

Eowyn had never heard the truth about Calen, and as much as she didn't like to, the girl decided to keep it that way for a while longer.

"I'm going so that I can learn some things about myself... things I didn't know."

Eowyn bowed her head in defeat.

"I know... I understand. But I cant help wishing I could go too..."

"You cant," Calen murmured soothingly. "You're needed here. People look up to you. Especially the women in our country. Things are starting to change with us, Eowyn, much thanks to you. You'll be fine, you'll see."

The older woman smiled slightly, then stood up and left and abruptly as she's come.

Calen sighed and went back to her packing.


	6. Leaving Home

The next morning she was up and about before her uncle was even awake. By the time Gandalf came into the Great Hall she had been waiting for fifteen minutes.

"Excited?" he asked her when she jumped to her feet.

"More than ever!" she replied brightly.

King Theoden came in, looking tired. Eomer followed after him, practically dragging with fatigue, and, surprisingly, Eowyn brought up the rear.

"Have a great time, Calen," her uncle said as he embraced her. "Be careful. We'll miss you."

"Me too," she replied. "Tell Theodred I said goodbye to him as well, whenever he gets back from his travels. And thanks for the horse."

"Watch out for yourself, Calen," said Eomer. "You never know what could happen."

"I will," Calen assured him as they clasped each other tight.

Eomer held something out to her.

"You might need it," he said as Calen took the bright, cold dagger from his hand.

"Isn't this yours?" she asked him.

"I can get another one."

"Well, thanks. I hope I never have to use it, though.," replied Calen, slipping the dagger into her boot.

"As do I."

Calen nodded and turned to Eowyn.

"Goodbye, cousin. Remember what I said. When I return you shall see that what you have is invaluable."

Eowyn nodded stiffly, then rushed to hug Calen.

"I'll miss you, Calen," she whispered. "One of these days you're going to owe me for leaving me to be the only woman here..."

They both laughed, though it was a wet laugh.

"Let's go, Calen. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get to Rivendell," Gandalf remarked gently.

"Right," sniffed Calen. "Okay. Bye everyone!" she waved, then practically skipped out the door.

The sun was rising as they topped the hill that would shield Rohan from sight from then on. Looking back one last time, she saw the roof of the Golden Hall soaked in early-morning sunlight and felt a pang of sadness.

'But just think,' she told herself, 'you finally get to go somewhere, and do something, just like you've always wanted...'

That was enough to reassure her. She turned Fe back to the path and nodded to Gandalf.

"Okay. Let's go."


	7. Rivendell

Their journey to Rivendell was uneventful. On the way, Gandalf told Calen about the elves and their history.

"Lord Elrond is the master of Rivendell," he told her when they were just hours away. "He has two sons; Elloden and Elrohir, and two daughter; Arwen and Tatiana-"

"Wasn't she the one my father rescued?" Calen interrupted.

"The very same."

"I get to meet her?"

Gandalf laughed. "If you see her, yes. She might not be around, though. It's hard to tell where she is nowadays. Just so you know, there's a bit of tension between her and Elrond."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It could be anything," the wizard lied.

"Oh," Calen said, wondering what this elf girl must be like.

"Here we are," commented Gandalf when they came to a sharp turn in the path. "Just around the corner. You go first, Calen."

"Why?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"The first time you see Rivendell you should see all of it, not some of it and then my back," he explained.

Calen laughed as she nudged Fe. They rounded the corner and she stopped short, gaping in awe.

Before her was a beautiful, lush valley surrounded by steep mountain slopes laced with waterfalls. Mist from the falls wafted into the air, creating a shimmering curtain over the towering green and silver trees. Large structures and buildings were scattered in a purposeful manner. Calen noticed that they were built to allow the trees to continue growing in their original locations; there were places in the floors, roofs, and bridges that had been cut away in order to provide enough growing room. There were no windows and only a few doors, and the outer walls on the buildings were little more than pillars of elegantly carved wood..

"Oh, glory," she whispered.

"Wait until you get closer," said Gandalf as he passed.

They rode down a narrow path and under a detailed archway. When they came to a little courtyard, two elves came and took their horses. Calen looked behind her shoulder as Gandalf led her away.

"They'll be fine, Calen," the wizard assured her.

"Ahhh, Gandalf. You are early," said a deep, slow voice.

Calen looked up and saw a tall, regal looking elf standing erect and patient on the steps.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf acknowledged.

"Who is this?" Elrond asked, looking at Calen.

She knew it was coming even before Gandalf said anything.

'Don't say it, don't say it...' she thought to herself.

"I present to you Calen Alatariel, Green Lady of Rohan," Gandalf said, gently pushing her forward.

'Said it,' she muttered to herself.

"Actually, it's Calen. Just Calen, please," she said.

"No, no," Elrond insisted. "Welcome to Rivendell, Lady Calen Alatariel."

Calen sighed.


	8. Secrets and Tales

"Gandalf, if you wouldn't mind taking Calen inside... I have some things to do; I'll only be an hour or so. Introduce her to Tatiana-she should be in her room," said Elrond.

Gandalf nodded and the elf left. Calen followed him up the stairs and through the doors. They walked down several corridors that were lined with paintings and important looking artifacts, then came to a corner.

Just as they were about to turn, an elvin girl with long, dark hair came around the corner and practically ran into them. Seeing the two, she gasped and turned around, hastily walking back in the direction she had come from.

But Gandalf was quicker. He reached out and caught her arm, pulling her back.

"Tatiana. Now I heard you were supposed to be in your room. This doesn't look much to me like your room. In fact, I don't think we're anywhere _near_ to where you _should_ be..." he said.

With some amusement, Calen noticed the other girl move her left hand behind her back. She waved it slightly, as if shooing something away.

"Now what would you be doing over here?" the wizard asked. Calen couldn't tell if he was being serious or just being a wizard.

The elf - Tatiana - fixed her hair and tried to back away. Gandalf shook his head.

"I really should be going," she said, glancing over her shoulder.

"Stay a while," said Gandalf.

Calen leaned over and looked behind the elf. The hallway was empty.

"Tatiana, this is Calen Alata-" Gandalf began.

"Calen. Just Calen," the girl interrupted.

"So. You're the famous Calen," said Tatiana smoothly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Calen replied defensively.

"Nothing..."

"Nice to meet you too," Calen muttered.

"She's the princess I told you about," said Gandalf, sensing a tense moment.

"I know..."

"Excuse me?" Tatiana glared sharply at the wizard as she pushed a strand of hair behind a delicately pointed ear.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe," assured Gandalf.

"The one my-" Calen guessed.

"Yes, Calen," interrupted Gandalf purposefully.

Tatiana sighed. "Good. Because my fa-" she paused. "My uncle doesn't want anyone to know."

"I know. I trust Calen. She wont tell," said Gandalf, looking at her meaningfully.

"Oh. Ummm, sure, if you don't want me to," Calen said, not fully aware of what needed to be secret.

Gandalf glanced away. "I really should be going," he said apologetically. "I have to meet with Elrond and then speak to some other people of varying importance. Luthien, give Calen a tour, please."

"Sure. Just how I always wanted to spend the afternoon," muttered the elf, but Gandalf was already to the end of the hallway.

Calen raised an eyebrow. "Luthien? I thought it was Tatiana."

The other woman shrugged and started walking.

"Fine. So what exactly am I keeping secret?" Calen asked as she followed the elf.

"Those awful shoes."

Tatiana walked faster.

"What?" Calen said, confused.

"Just follow me, okay?"

Calen sighed. "Fine. It's not like I have much of a choice anyway," she said quietly to herself.

"I heard that," muttered Tatiana as she led Calen down several hallways. Coming to one door, she opened it and ordered Calen in.

Calen, however, stopped short. "Wait. What happened to my tour?"

Tatiana pushed the girl inside and shut the door.

"Part one: my room," she said, waving an arm carelessly around the room. Then she went to her closet and disappeared inside.

"Part two: my closet," Calen heard her muffled voice.

The elf returned holding a pair of silver-gray shoes.

"Part three: your new shoes."

Calen glanced apprehensively at her own.

"What's wrong with these?"

"Put these on and I'll explain," Tatiana challenged.

Calen obeyed, carefully transferring Eomer's dagger to the new shoes. They were undoubtedly the most comfortable shoes she'd ever worn.

"Happy belated birthday!" Tatiana explained. "My father has the powers of foresight. He knew you were coming. You don't remember me, I guess. But I know you from a long time ago."

"How-? Never mind," Calen decided. She didn't want to be asking too many questions at once. "Tell me what this secret is? I'm not sure..."

"Okay, how about you tell me what you know about your dad," said Tatiana.

Calen blinked. "Well, he was an elf, he supposedly rescued you, and then he died. I'm guessing you know the details," she shrugged.

"All right. I'll continue the whole 'rescued me' part. Once when I was... what would be sixteen to you, I decided to skip my lessons and run away from Lothlorien. I know, it sounds stupid, but I hadn't been out in over a thousand years. So, anyway, these evil men tried to kidnap me, and-" she stopped.

"Well, it sounds like something I would do," commented Calen.

"Yeah, well, in the process of mutilating my captors, my mom got a poisoned dart in her, nearly died, and ended up in the Grey Havens. But that's not the secret," continued Tatiana.

"Wow. My mom died when I was little.  
"I know. Since I was kidnapped because I was Elrond's youngest daughter, he brought me back here, told everyone that didn't know me that his daughter Luthien had been kidnapped, and I became his 'niece' and went by my middle name, Tatiana. Everyone who knew me was sworn to secrecy. Safety purposes, you understand."

"Wow," said Calen. "That explains a lot. Sounds like we have a few things in common."

"But you cant tell anyone who I really am, though, okay?" said the elf.

"I wont," Calen promised.

"Good. So tell me about yourself. I spilled my guts, now you get to. Tell me what happened after Lothlorien, I mean," said Tatiana.

"How do you know all this?"

"Celeborn is my grandfather; I went to visit when you were little. That's how I knew your birthday."

"Oh. Okay... I don't really know what to tell you. I ended up in Rohan with my uncle, King Theoden, three cousins; Theodred, Eomer, and Eowyn, and a tutor that I also enjoyed hiding from. Then Gandalf came, and here I am. At least, that's all the basics."

"I see... So where all is Gandalf taking you?"

"He said something about the Shire after we leave here," Calen remembered.

Tatiana nodded. "So you're-the SHIRE?"

Calen felt her eyes widen. "Yeah, what about the Shire?"

"Haven't you ever heard of it? No? Well, that's probably because very few come out of it-alive," Tatiana said.

"Why is that?"

"One of my family members, you know, the ones only good for birthday presents?-went there with about a hundred other men. Only he and two others survived."

Calen's eyes were huge.

"There are these... things, these hobbits. Stay away from them. Vicious little knee-biters..."

"I think Gandalf said something about a... a hobbit," Calen stammered.

"You're doomed," said Tatiana sorrowfully.

Calen didn't notice that the elf was trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Don't touch the water, and never, _ever_, sleep unless you are absolutely sure you're safe."

"Well, how do I know I'm safe?"

"Spread tomatoes-green tomatoes, all around your bed before you go to sleep. They cant stand tomatoes! They hate them more than anything!"  
Calen still didn't notice that Tatiana was practically shaking from trying to hold back her laughter.

knock knock knock (pause) knock knock

"Hang on," Tatiana said, going to the door and pulling it open.

"Hello, gorgeous," said a strange voice.

Calen saw a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Can I-" Tatiana began.

"Who's that?" Calen and find you in a little while?" the elf finished.

"No. What's going on?"

Calen figured she might as well introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Calen, please, shut up!" hissed Tatiana. "I'll see you-"

The blonde elf leaned around Tatiana's shoulder.

"Can I borrow her for a few seconds? Thanks," he said, then pulled her out of the room. The door closed behind them.

Calen stood where she was, shocked and confused.


	9. Hidden Relationships

Meanwhile, outside, the blonde elf leaned Tatiana against the door.

"Who's your new friend in there?" he asked curiously. "She's kind of short..."

"I know. Her name is Calen. She came from Edoras with Gandalf. She's the one I told you about a long time ago... Dineagor's daughter."

"Mmmmm," he said, then kissed her for a long time.

"Legolas-" Tatiana started, but he proceeded to cut her off with kisses. "Stop... no, really, stop... STOP! We are in the... hallway! Cut it out... Oh, fine..."

After a while Tatiana pulled away.

"No. Really."

She reached for the doorknob...

Inside Tatiana's room, Calen looked around for a chair, found none, and sat on the bed, thinking. This elf, Tatiana, or Luthien, or whatever, was so different from her. Gorgeous, perfectly dressed, perfectly accessorized... When Calen could hardly find socks that matched... Oh well.

Her mind shifted to the blonde stranger that Tatiana seemed so 'uptight' about. They seemed perfectly comfortable with each other, and it was obvious how eager they were to see each other. Could they...? No, they wouldn't... After all, they were in the hallway... Of course, Calen had only known this girl for what, twenty minutes? Hmmmm...

Without warning, the door to the room slammed open and Tatiana fell in; Legolas fell in on top of her.

Calen jumped up, startled.

"Aaaa! Ohhh... So, Tatiana. Who's your friend?"

The blonde elf smiled down at Tatiana.

"I'll see you later, baby," he said, kissing her and getting up. "Nice to meet you, Calen," he added, closing the door behind him.

"Ummm, you too," she said.

Tatiana quickly stood and fixed her hair.

"So," she smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her dress. "Uh..."

Calen smiled and nodded. "Let me guess. Don't tell anyone about this either."

"Thank you," Tatiana sneered.

"Fine. So... Who is he?"

The elf sighed. "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."

"Ah..."

Tatiana pointed a threatening finger at Calen. "Do not tell anyone. Ever."

knock knock knock

Calen giggled. Tatiana ignored her and opened the door.

"Hi... Elladan? What are you-"

"What are you doing in here?" Tatiana's brother asked, pushing the door open.

"Just, er, giving my new friend Calen a tour."

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "What were you- was _he _here again? Did you fall through the doorway _again_?! You would think you and that... _him _would learn the first time, or the second time, that the doorway is not the place for that!" he scolded.

Calen laughed-clearly this had happened before. Tatiana stared at Elladan.

"How do you-I mean, what are you talking about? Doorway?"

"That 'thud' wasn't her-I was trying to, erm... open a window!" Calen said lamely. It was the first thing that popped into her head.

Tatiana rolled her eyes and Elladan raised an eyebrow again. "Tatiana," he said slowly, "there are no windows here..."

Tatiana glared at Calen.

"This is the third time this week!" Elladan said. "Do it again and I'll tell dad. And you know what he'll say. And do..."

"Go away," Tatiana replied, pushing him out of the room and locking the door behind him. She turned. "Nice job, Calen."

"So I'm not an accomplished liar," Calen muttered. "I tried!"

"Hey Calen?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go open that window for me?"

"No dinen." _Be silent_


	10. Preparing to Leave

Over the next two months of Calen's stay, she and Tatiana actually became best friends. Calen even got to know Tatiana's 'friend' Legolas enough to actually _call_ him a friend. It didn't take her very long to get used to the elvin way of life, and she was somewhat saddened when Gandalf came to her one evening after dinner.

"I need you to be ready to leave by tomorrow night," he said.

"Tomorrow night? So soon..."

"We've been here for two and a half months, Calen," he reminded her.

"You're right," she sighed. "But I really do like it here."

"I know. You will return."

Still, Calen went to find Tatiana as soon as possible to tell her the news.

"But you just got here!" the elf exclaimed when Calen burst into her room.

"I know! I mean, I'm sort of excited..."

"But Calen, it's the Shire!" Tatiana practically screamed at her.

"So?" Calen had forgotten all about the conversation they'd had when they first met.

"Green tomatoes?" Tatiana sighed. "Remember?"

"Oh! Oh, no! I'd completely forgotten!" Calen cried, frantic.

"Typical," Tatiana muttered to hide her laughter.

"What's typical?" asked Legolas, coming into the room and closing the door.

"Calen's leaving tomorrow night," Tatiana said.

"And that's typical?"

"No... never mind."

Legolas made a sad face.

"Shame," he said.

"We'll come and visit to make sure you survive the Shire, how's that?" Tatiana promised.

"I cant wait!" cried Legolas. "It'll be a much-needed vacation-living among vicious knee biters and surrounding my bed with green tomatoes every night-let's go right now!"

"Very funny..." muttered Calen. "I'm going to go pack."

She left, and Legolas laughed.

"I'm wondering what she'll do when she gets to the Shire and realizes everything we've told her is a joke..."

In her room, Calen carelessly flung her clothes into a bag. The problem with elves was that you could never tell whether they were joking or serious. And for all Calen knew about the Shire and hobbits and similar things, Legolas and Tatiana may well be telling the truth...

Later, Gandalf knocked on her door. When she didn't answer, he slowly opened the door and went in. Calen lay sleeping on the bed, practically buried under the pillow to keep the moonlight off her face. Gandalf made sure she had packed, then quietly left.


	11. Farewell to Rivendell

The next morning Calen woke up late. It was mid-day before she finally stumbled into the room where Gandalf was waiting.

"Ahhh, Calen. Good. I was somewhat worried that you'd sleep through dinner!" he laughed when she appeared.

"Yeah, well," she yawned. "When are we leaving?"

"Are you ready? Good. Well, then, we can leave just as soon as Lord Elrond is finished with us," the wizard replied.

"Huh?"

"He wants to give us a few things," he explained.

"Oh. Alright then. Have you seen Tatiana yet?"

"Yes, actually. She'll be here, don't worry."

"I see you are ready to depart," commented Elrond as he entered the room.

Gandalf nodded. Calen yawned.

"It was a pleasure to have you here, Calen Alatariel," the elf lord said. "Remember that you will always be welcome in Rivendell. Here," he said, handing her tightly rolled bundle.

Calen opened it and a light cloak flowed over her fingers. It was her favorite color, silver-green, with silver trim and a hood.

"Oh, glory," she whispered. "Rim hennaid, Hiren Elrond." _Many thanks, Lord Elrond_

"Don't go yet!" a voice cried and Tatiana came rushing in. "Here," she said and thrust a sack into Calen's hands. "Its from both of us," she added softly.

"Ohhh... Where is he?"

"Shhhh! It would be a bit obvious that we were... well, you know, my father doesn't know..."

"Well tell him a said farewell," said Calen as she started to open the sack.

"You don't have to open it yet," said Tatiana. "It's just a bunch of green tomatoes!"

"Oh! I should have known," laughed Calen.

The embraced.

"Don't fall through any more doors, okay?" Calen said sarcastically.

"Oh, go on and go," muttered Tatiana.


	12. Greetings

On the way to the Shire, Calen began to feel anxious. She was almost certain Tatiana and Legolas were serious about the 'ways of hobbits', but she wanted to know more just in case. So she quizzed Gandalf. Fortunately, or unfortunately, everything he said went right along with what the elves had said.

By the time they reached Hobbiton it was around midnight, and Calen was practically asleep on Fe's back. Gandalf led the way up a hill to Bag End, where he helped Calen off her horse. She stumbled through the round door, too exhausted to notice how strange it was to even have a round door.

"What about your friend?" she yawned as Gandalf led her down the hallway to a room.

"He's been expecting me, don't worry," Gandalf explained. "You can meet him in the morning."

"Oh," she said, without really knowing it.

"Good night," the wizard replied.

Calen almost fell into the bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The next morning she was awakened by severe laughter. Forgetting that she wasn't in Rivendell, she rolled over and sighed.

"Ego, Tatiana," she grumbled. _Go away, Tatiana_

Waking up a little more, she then realized that the laughter was definitely _not _Tatiana's. She gasped and sat up.

A hobbit, or at least what Calen assumed was a hobbit, stood in the doorway laughing softly. He was most likely the strangest being she had ever seen, with a mop of disheveled dark hair and large, pointed ears. She guessed he was shorter than her five foot two, and he had rather big, hairy feet. Still, she couldn't help but notice his striking blue eyes that stared so openly at her. They were quite disparate from the rest of him.

'What?" Calen asked defensively as she moved further to the other side of the bed.

"Green tomatoes?" the hobbit chuckled, motioning to the vegetables that surrounded her bed.

Calen suddenly remembered waking up in the middle of the night to set them out after she'd experienced a nightmare involving pointy-toothed hobbits.

"So?" she said, for lack of some other response.

"You believed two elves and a wizard?" he had stopped laughing now and looked at her accusingly.

"Well, yeah. Two elves and a wizard are more likely to be telling the truth than any other race I can think of..." Calen started.

"Not when it's your best friend, her romantic interest, and a wizard who is rather taken with practical jokes," the hobbit retorted kindly.

"So, you're not going to... umm..."

"Kill you? No," he replied.

"Well, that's good," said Calen, getting up. She was feeling a little better about this now.

"I'm Frodo, by the way. Frodo Baggins."

"I'm Calen," she said, gathering up the tomatoes.


	13. Back in Rivendell

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is soooo short... I'm trying to update regularly, I swear!)

Back in Rivendell, Tatiana lay in Legolas' bed staring out the window. She figured she must have fallen asleep in one of the armchairs she'd been sitting in late last night while they were talking, and Legolas must have carried her to the bed. Always the gentleman. She smiled and turned over only to find Legolas staring back at her.

"So you're awake," she whispered.

"Mmmmmmm," was his lazy reply.

She yawned, and he put his fingers on her lips.

"Did you sleep good?" he asked.

"For the most part, other than the moments when I worried my father would come rampaging into the room..."

"He wouldn't dare," Legolas said as he inched closer.

"I suppose... I also miss Calen a lot," she admitted. "I just got used to her being here all the time."

Legolas sighed. "I knew there was something else bothering you. But I agree. We should go visit her in a few weeks. You told her we might... Would that make you happy?"

Tatiana smiled mischievously.

"Absolutely! It would be a great trip for two reasons. One, we could see how Calen's doing. And two, we can be sure that my dad isn't watching us all the time."


	14. Hobbits

"So... do all hobbits live in holes?" Calen asked over breakfast.

"Yeah. At least, in Hobbiton we do. We're not too fond of heights, either, so there aren't too many stairs," Frodo explained.

Calen nodded and bit into an apple, then made a face. Frodo laughed and Gandalf smiled.

"Sour?" the wizard asked.

"Oh no! Just really sweet," she explained, then reached for the orange juice.

"So where did you two come from?" Frodo asked. "You came in so late last night I didn't get to ask."

"Rivendell," answered Gandalf. "We were lucky enough to stay for over two months."

"Rivendell!" exclaimed Frodo. "Did you see Bilbo at all?"

"Yes, I saw him," Gandalf nodded.

"How is he?"

"Oh he's just fine. Looks very much at home there, if you ask me. He misses you, though," the wizard added.

"I miss him too. I should go visit him," said Frodo thoughtfully.

"Who's Bilbo? Is he an elf?" asked Calen.

"No, he's my cousin, really. But he's more like an uncle to me. This was his hole before he moved out," Frodo explained.

"Then why is he in Rivendell?"

"He's always been fascinated by the elves," Frodo said, but Calen could tell he was avoiding the whole reason. "I take it you didn't meet him?"

She shook her head.

"I would have liked to, if I'd known about him and known that he wouldn't bite my head off," she stared meaningfully at Gandalf.

Frodo laughed.

"Well, he would have loved to meet you. There aren't many known half-elves."

Calen glanced sharply at him.

"How did you know that about me?"

Gandalf reached over and patted her shoulder.

"I told him. Don't worry, Calen, I trust him. If we are going to be staying here for a while we need to know certain things about each other."

"You're right," she sighed. "I was just wondering... So why did Bilbo leave the Shire?"

She wasn't trying to be rude, but she was naturally curious and only meant to keep the conversation running.

Frodo looked uneasy.

"He just... got tired of it, I guess. He told me he was feeling old... that he needed a holiday. I suppose he went to Rivendell for several reasons. The elves, first of all. They take good care of him. But I think the main reason for him was that he wouldn't feel so old among the elves."

"Interesting," Calen commented.

A head of light brown, curly hair passed by the window. Calen jumped.

"It's only Sam," Frodo said. "He's a really good friend of mine. And my gardener," he added. "Come on, I'll introduce you to him."

He motioned for her to follow him. Calen nearly jumped out of her chair-if all hobbits were as interesting as Frodo, she wanted to meet as many as she could.

Outside, Frodo was talking with the hobbit Calen had seen. He was a bit larger than she expected, and had a cherubic expression.

"Calen, this is Samwise Gamgee. Sam, this is Calen. She came all the way from Rohan with Gandalf."

Sam gave her a friendly smile, so she smiled back. She liked these creatures. Frodo had unknowingly gained major points by introducing her as nothing but "Calen", rather than "Calen Alatariel, Green Lady of Rohan".

"Nice to meet you, Samwise," she said politely.

"Sam, please," the hobbit replied lightly. "Just Sam for me."

Frodo squinted at the sun.

"I was going to show you around a bit, if you wanted to. Do you have any preferences?"

"Oh no!" said Calen excitedly. "I want to see all of it!"

"Alright then!" Frodo laughed. "We'll start here."


	15. An Invitation

As the day wore on, Frodo took Calen down into the center of Hobbiton where the marketplace was bustling with life. She couldn't help but see some of the strange looks she was getting.

"Ignore them," said Frodo when he noticed them too. "They're used to Gandalf, but they've never seen anyone like you before."

"The same goes for me," Calen replied.

On the way back to Bag End, Frodo cautiously commented on Calen's height, or lack thereof.

"You know, I've seen a few Big People in my time. And I've seen quite a few elves as well. But you seem a little, well... short. Especially you being half elf and all."

Calen laughed lightly.

"I suppose. My father wasn't the tallest elf around, according to a friend of mine. And my mother was pretty short, too. I wasn't very lucky when it came to that inheritance. I don't think I'll ever make it past five feet," she said.

Frodo smiled as he opened the gate.

"Ah, there you are," said Gandalf when they walked in the door. "Merry and Pippin came by earlier. They're going down to the Green Dragon with Sam tonight, and they want you to go too so they can meet Calen."

"They would," Frodo said sarcastically. "Do you want to go?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun!" Calen replied.


	16. An Evening at the Green Dragon

So that evening they headed back into Hobbiton. The lights shone invitingly from the windows of the Green Dragon. Calen had been telling Frodo about her life in Rohan before Gandalf had come when two forms suddenly came up behind her and steered her ahead by her elbows.

"Now the first thing you must know about Frodo is that-" one began.

"He's rather... touchy," the other finished.

"Yeah, and he cries a lot."

"Misses his family, you know. He hates to be alone..."  
"Guys," Frodo called from behind. "You wouldn't be making me look bad in front of my guest, now, would you?"

"And he's an all around good guy," the first one finished.

Calen laughed.

"You must be Merry and Pippin."

"Also known as Mippin and Perry."

"Or Yrrem and Nippip."

"And don't forget Yrrippin and Nipprry."

"Or you could just call this one Merry," said Frodo, coming up behind the lighter haired one, "and this one Pip," he moved to the other with the pointed nose.

Merry and Pippin released her arm and stepped back.

"Darn. Blew our cover," Merry joked.

"Where's Sam?" Frodo asked.

"Oh, he's already inside. Said something about saving a table-" began Pippin.

"But we know he's just looking for Rosie," Merry finished.

"Ah," Frodo nodded. "Well, should we go in?" he suggested and held the door open.

As Calen passed. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about them, Calen. They're a little... much to start out with, I suppose. I hope they didn't bother you."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "They seem like fun guys to be around. I never got to know anyone like that back home, so this'll be fun."

Frodo sighed in relief.

"Great! You'll love them once you get to know them better..."

They joined the others at the table.

A hobbit girl who worked there passed the table and Merry and Pippin looked at Sam, who blushed but continued to watch her from the corner of his eye.

"Who's that?" Calen whispered to Frodo as soon as the attention was focused back on Merry and Pippin, who were telling an animated story about one of the times they'd raided Farmer Maggot's crop.

"Rosie Cotton. Sam's been head over heels for her for forever, but he wont admit it. Funny thing is, she likes him too," Frodo whispered back.

Later that night, Merry asked Calen where she'd come from.

"Lot's of places!" she replied playfully. "But if you really want to know, I live in Rohan with my three cousins and my uncle. He's the King."

"That means you're a princess," said Pippin matter-of-factly. He got up and tried a wobbly bow, but had to grab his chair to keep from falling.

"I think you've had one to many drinks, Pip," said Sam as the others laughed.

Merry meanwhile, had been thinking.

"Rohan, huh? So you're one of those horsemen. Or, horse_women_, I should say."

"I suppose. My cousin, Eowyn and I, were taught how to ride at a very young age. That probably wasn't the best idea on my uncle's part-we're both quite rebellious now, in case you haven't noticed," she paused. "Are we really called _horsemen_?"

"Not here. Most people here don't care about anything outside the Shire. But there's folk in Bree who've heard of Rohan. They say it's where the Horse Lords live," he explained.

"Really? I've never known anyone from Bree... Well, they're right anyhow. I expect horsemen is a good term, though I prefer Rohirrim. I cant be too picky about that, though. It's not important," she finished.

"I'm sure there's folk who have nicknames for us, I'm sure," Pippin assured her.

"Like 'vicious little knee biters'?" Calen teased.

Frodo chortled into his drink. As soon as he was able, he laughed out loud.

"Knee biters?" Merry asked.

"And we are most definitely not vicious," Sam complained.

"Who called us that? Clearly they've never met a hobbit before," commented Pippin.

Calen laughed, thinking of Tatiana and Legolas.

"It's a long story... Some other time," she promised. "But anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't have too many nicknames. I mean, I had never heard of hobbits up until a few months ago."

"You're missing out," Merry told her.

"I'm sure I have!"

They talked for about two hours more before Calen had to stifle a yawn. Luckily, she wasn't the only one. The others were starting to slow down as well.

Sam finished the rest of his drink and sighed.

"Well, I'm done for the night."

The others agreed, so they gathered their things and went outside.


	17. Late or Early?

(A/N:  Sorry it's been so long, faithful readers.  Busy, busy, you know.  Love the chance to catch up, though.  So exhilerating.)

Calen took a deep breath of the clear, clean air. It had been a little too stuffy for her inside the Dragon.

"I'll walk with you two, since I live just down the road," Sam told Calen.

"Good," said Frodo. "Hey Merry, Pip! Which way are you guys going?"

"We'll go with you too," replied Pippin without hesitation. "Bag End is on our way."

When they reached the gate and were turning to say goodbye, Pippin jumped.

"What's that?!" he gasped, pointing to the field below them that was home to a giant oak tree.

Calen looked and burst out laughing. Frodo smiled and rolled his eyes.

"That would be a horse, Pip," chuckled Merry.

"That's Fe. She's mine," explained Calen.

"Well she doesn't exactly look like a horse when she's doing that!" Pippin accused.

Calen had to agree. In the field, Fe was leaning her right side against the tree, rubbing her neck up and down against the trunk.

"Here, come down with me," Calen suggested as she laughed.

They went up to the fence and Calen swung over. The horse was so busy scratching she hadn't noticed them yet, so Calen whistled. Fe pricked up her ears and turned her neck, looking back at them over her rump. When she recognized Calen, she trumpeted and cantered over.

"Fe, meet my friends," she said, reaching up to pat the horse.

Ignoring everyone else, Fe turned her head and rubbed her neck up and down on the girl's shoulder. Calen laughed and scratched the spot-the horse sighed. Now that her problem had been taken care of, she started exploring Calen's clothes for treats. Calen dug into a pocket and produced a sugar cube, then held it in her open palm while Fe lipped it up.

"She's pretty," commented Pippin. He had never been this close to a horse before, and wasn't quite sure what of to say or do.

"And she likes you a lot," added Merry.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple.

"May I?" he asked politely.

"Absolutely," Calen watched as he held out the apple. Fe crunched it happily, then butt her head against his shoulder.

"She has a unique personality," Frodo laughed.

"It reminds me of someone else I know," a new voice called.

Gandalf came walking down the path. He smiled warmly at Calen, who blushed.

"It's a good match," he continued. "I thought I heard you all out here. It's getting late, though. Or early, depending on how you look at it."

"All right," Frodo laughed. "We'll go to sleep."

They said goodbye and Gandalf, Frodo and Calen went back up the hill to Bag End. The wizard immediately said goodnight and disappeared into his room. The two hesitated, then split and went to their own doors. Just before Calen had closed hers, Frodo popped his head back into the hallway.

"Good night, Calen."


	18. Dangerous Wanderings

"Hey, neat!"

"What?"

"Over here! I found a shortcut."

Legolas turned around and saw Tatiana standing by the road.

"I don't see anything," he said cautiously.

"Oh come on, did you expect there to be a huge sign? Shortcut: This Way to the Shire! Come here and I'll show you!" replied Tatiana.

Legolas trudged back down the road and looked where Tatiana pointed. Sure enough, there was a path that he had missed before.

"I don't know, Tatiana. It might lead somewhere else. Somewhere we don't want to go right now."

Tatiana rolled her eyes and started walking down the narrow trail.

"Well, if it does... my brave prince can save me," she called back.

Legolas hesitated, looked down the road once more, then sighed and started after Tatiana.

"Looks to me like the brave prince has no choice," he muttered.

"I heard that!"

Several hours later, they were still walking. The landscape had become bare and rocky. The few trees around them were black and menacing.

Neither of them wanted to admit it, but in their minds both were thinking the same thing: we're lost.

Frustrated, Tatiana pushed further ahead and wandered down between two slopes. She stopped and waited for Legolas.

"Nice shortcut," he muttered. "While we're at it, let's tell Calen that is was nice knowing her, since she'll be dead by the time we get out!"

Tatiana stared at him.

"That. Wasn't. Funny," she said at last, pronouncing each word with fire. "Look, the trees on this slope aren't so black; and there's more of them. I think we're getting somewhere."

They continued walking in silence. Eventually, the trail thinned and became a ledge on the side of a heavily wooded slope. To their left, small trees jutted from the rock. To their right, the slope dropped away sharply, leaving only inches of hard packed soil between their feet and open air.

"I think we should turn around," Legolas said finally.

"No. We've come this far, we might as well go the rest of the way," Tatiana scolded.

"Look, baby. If we'd stayed on the road we would be to Bree by now. But I don't even see it," Legolas tried to persuade her.

"Get your eyes checked. I know where I'm going," Tatiana grumbled. "I wonder..."

She looked up the slope to her left and started climbing.

"Tatiana, no!" said Legolas, rushing to her side and grabbing her foot.

"Let go! If I can get up to the top I'll be able to see where we are. I have a feeling that Bree is on the other side of this hill thing."

She started climbing again, out of Legolas' reach. He watched her anxiously and glanced below them. A mist had gathered several yards below the drop; he couldn't see the ground.

"Be careful!" he yelled. "If you fall I will never forgive you."

Tatiana ignored him.

"Look! I can see a town!" she called down. "If I can just get a little higher..." she took a step up.

Her foot landed on a spot of muddy earth. Legolas watched as Tatiana struggled, slipped, and came tumbling down the slope.

"_No!_'" he cried.

At the last moment, he reached out and grabbed her waist as she cam crashing into him.

The force of their contact knocked Legolas backward a bit. One foot lost it's grip, and he was forced to balance on the other. The rock under his heel started to give way, and though he tried to move, he wasn't quick enough.

They flew off the side and careened down the rocky drop strewn with random sickly trees. Legolas accidentally released Tatiana from his grip; she rolled down faster and faster from him, screaming as her body slammed into the hard rocks.

Twisting, Legolas tried to slow his slide. The strap on his pack caught on a sharp, gnarled tree branch jutting out from the hill, nearly dislocating his shoulder. His bow and quiver tumbled from his grip to land next to Tatiana, who had come to a head over heels rolling stop at the bottom. He could barely make out her form through the heavy mist; crumpled, unmoving.

"_Tatiana!_'" he screamed, writhing to be free of the pack.

Just as he was about to pull one arm out, the branch snapped in half. Legolas bounced and twisted the rest of the way down, gasping as his shoulder slammed into the hard ground. At last he slid to a stop and lay for a moment, wincing as he caught his breath.

Gingerly, he removed the pack and half crawled, half stumbled the few feet to where Tatiana lay.


	19. Aftermath

(A/N: To anyone who might possibly care, I do apologize for not updating in so long. Been quite busy with the holidays, you know. And I'm sorry if this little chapter seems a bit rushed-it is. But I felt the need to at least offer a bit more on what happened to dear Tatiana and Legolas. So enjoy this; I will try and update as soon as possible. Thank you again for your support!)

She was on her left side, bent so that she was almost fully on her stomach. Her dark hair covered her face and neck completely.

"Ai!" _Oh! _Legolas whispered, switching to elvish.

Gently, he smoothed Tatiana's hair from her face and rolled her slowly to her back. Her shirt was tattered and she had several small scrapes. He pulled her up to him and lay her head in his lap. Bending, he put his ear to her chest, where he heard her heart beating faintly.

"No. Don't leave me, Tatiana," he whispered weakly, cradling her head in his lap. "Your brave prince has saved you as best he could. Don't leave me," he pleaded.

He drew her body closer and held her to his chest, lips against her hair. Suddenly, he felt long lashes brush against his neck. Tatiana moved a bit in his arms; he felt her body rise and fall rhythmically with her slow breathing. He leaned away and looked at her.

"Te naegra!" _That hurt!_ she whispered faintly.

Before she could continue, however, Legolas' lips were on hers, cutting off any chance for talk. One hand held her tightly to him, while the other caressed her body, checking for serious injuries as well as for the pleasure of simply being able to, now that he knew she was alive. Gratefully, she let him, and kissed him back.

Finally, when she decided she couldn't breathe, Tatiana gently pushed him away. Meanwhile, he continued to kiss her ears, nose, cheeks, and eyelids.

"I was so worried," he whispered in her ear as he kissed it.

"You needn't have," she replied, burying her fingers in his hair. Then, "why?"

"You almost died," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Would it have mattered?" she asked him seriously.

He brought her hands up and kissed her fingertips while he thought.

"No," he said finally. "I will follow you to death and beyond," he whispered, kissing her neck.

Tatiana shivered agreeably, while he eased his mouth over hers, tickling and teasing, until she could only hang limp in his grasp.

"Do you promise?" she asked him.

"I will follow you to death and beyond," he repeated. "You know that. You are the love of my life."

"I believe you," she said softly.

After a while, Legolas backtracked the few steps to his pack.

"It's a good thing I had most of your clothes with me," he commented. "Your shirt is in shreds. We should probably just find a place to camp somewhere in here," he continued. "It's already too dark to continue much further, since we don't know this place."

They walked for a bit before they found a rock overhang that provided adequate shelter. Tatiana gathered firewood while Legolas checked to make sure the rock wouldn't collapse on them.

When they had the fire built, they sat with their backs against the wall, staring into the flames.

"Are you hungry?" Legolas asked after a few minutes.

"No. All the excitement with the 'short' cut and the fall and everything took my appetite away," Tatiana replied.

"I'll say," Legolas muttered.

Tatiana glanced over, worried at the tone of his voice.

"What is it?" she asked gently, inching over to lean heavily on him.

"I'm just so… glad you're okay. I really thought you were going to die. You scared me that much, Tatiana."

He slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close while she blinked furiously.

"I would never willingly leave you," she told him.

"Nor I," he whispered.


	20. Rain and Change

(A/N: At least this chapter is longer than the previous one, eh? Hope this satisfies some predictions... Not that anyone has offered any, but sigh that's life I suppose. Keep reviewing - I get lonely in my little world of LOTR obsessions!)

Over the next month, Calen and Frodo grew closer than even Gandalf had expected. Nothing had happened yet, but the wizard knew the feeling was there, even if neither of them did. He saw it in the way their actions changed when they were together in public or together alone. In public, they were friendly and comfortable, but they acted more distant and shy than they really were. Alone, however, or with a small group of close friends, they didn't hesitate to hold hand's or lean on each other's shoulder. It was an interesting relationship, but Gandalf knew it was now only a matter of time.

"Hey Pip! One more?" Merry asked drunkenly.

"Hand me a big one!" came the reply.

Out of the corner of her eye, Calen saw Frodo shaking his head.

"Don't get too drunk, you two. I would hate to wake up in the morning to find that one of you had tried to fly to the moon," she told them as she stood up to go.

It was late, and she wasn't too tolerant of the rowdiness of the inn tonight. It reminded her of several occasions back in Rohan that had ended in either violence or some other form of trouble, and she wasn't in the mood for reminiscing.

Frodo held the door for her.

"Sorry about that-about them," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Calen replied. "They're just a bit drunk, is all. It happens."

A cool breeze whispered playfully through the trees, making Calen shiver a little. She fastened her cloak around her. Frodo did the same. They started walking back to Bag End.

"Calen took a deep breath and sighed.

"It smells like rain," she commented.

"Looks like it, too," added Frodo, glancing at the sky. "I hope we don't get caught in it."

"I wouldn't mind so much," Calen said, smiling.

"No," he admitted, "but I would much rather curl up in a blanket and listen to it on the roof than have to walk through it, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe -"

A bright flash of lightning cut off Calen's reply, followed almost immediately by a loud crash of thunder. The two stopped in their tracks, waiting.

"Well, wouldn't you know," muttered Frodo as a few raindrops hit his face. He laughed when one hit the tip of Calen's nose, making her blink.

"I guess a little rain cant hurt anything," she shrugged.

They started walking again. A few minutes later, though, the rain began to pound their shoulders, running in little streams down the path. Their cloaks were now completely soaked through and plastered to their bodies.

Frodo glanced upwards, then turned and grabbed Calen's hand, pulling her after him as he ran. They accidentally charged right through a puddle, spraying themselves with water. After that it became a game, with both of them trying to kick water onto the other. By the time they reached Bag End they were both soaked, shivering, and laughing uncontrollably.

In fact, they were both laughing so hard that when they practically fell through the door and stumbled inside, they didn't think to stop until they reached Frodo's room. There, he released Calen's hand to wipe the water from his face, still laughing softly.

Calen looked down and saw a pool of water starting to form on the floor beneath her.

"Oh! Curse it," she muttered, then bent to remove her shoes.

She moved for the door, then uttered a sharp cry and she slipped on the wet surface and fell forward. Frodo reached out and caught her, but the force of her fall threw him backwards. He tried to brace his elbow on the unmade bed, which only pushed the pillows and blankets to the ground, slipped, and landed on the now cushioned floor, accidentally dragging Calen down on top of him.

She immediately stiffened and tried to get up, but Frodo held her to him.

"Wait," he whispered.

Slowly, he drew closer and kissed her, very gently. Hesitant, Calen felt herself loosen as Frodo caressed her lips with his, careful and soft. Intoxicating sweetness raced from his mouth to hers, and Calen soon found herself out of breath.

Frodo pulled away momentarily and smoothed a strand of wet hair from her cheek, eyes absorbed in hers.

'Get up!' Calen's common sense screamed at her. 'You're soaking wet!'

But as Frodo brushed a soft finger over her lips, her common sense told her to savor the feeling, before leaving her to decide for herself. So as soon as Frodo kissed her again, she kissed him back wholeheartedly, relaxing thoroughly as he bound his arms around her and nestled deeper into the bed-nest of pillows and blankets.

"Now that I know what it feels like to hold you, I don't ever want to let you go," Frodo breathed, nuzzling her neck. "You belong here in my arms."

Calen only smiled, so he crushed his lips to hers, gentle but passionate.

Twisting slightly, Calen felt the clasp of her cloak start to choke her. Unwillingly, she broke the kiss and unfastened her cloak. Beside her, Frodo did the same, then grabbed both cloaks and balled them up, throwing them aside.

"Imagine what Merry and Pippin will think when they find out," he laughed, running his fingers through Calen's wet hair.

"They wont be surprised," she replied, rubbing her nose on the point where his neck met his chest. "I've had the suspicion that they were going to set us up for a while now."

"But we beat them to it," Frodo whispered, lifting Calen's face to his and kissing her deeply.

When he pulled away for breath, Calen bit her lip and sighed.

"What is it?" Frodo asked while kissing her cheeks.

Before she could answer, Frodo found her lips again and forced her to talk through the pauses.

"Shouldn't we… dry off or… something?" she said.

Frodo only increased his fervent kisses before answering.

"Don't worry about… it… Calen. You look… good wet. But then… you look… good… when you're dry… too."

His shirt was so wet it was plastered to his skin, constricting his movements. Frustrated, he unbuttoned it and pulled it off.

"Now, is that really necessary?" Calen teased, running her hand down his bare arm.

"Crucial," he replied, seizing her hand and kissing her palm.

He traced the curve of her neck down to her collarbone, where her loose shirt had slipped below her shoulder on one side. Tenderly he moved his lips over her bare skin, then went back to her mouth.

Unexpected, lightning glared across the sky, illuminating the dark room for a brief second. Thunder crashed along with it, rattling the windows. Calen jumped mid-kiss, startled; she heard Frodo's sharp intake of breath.

"I'd forgotten it was raining," she admitted.

"Mmmmmm," muttered Frodo distractedly as he kissed her forehead.

Calen smiled and snuggled closer to his body, resting her head on his chest and neck. She felt his arms tighten around her and his chin pressed lightly on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the moment.

About thirty minutes later, she was jolted back to reality by a strange plinking sound. She opened her eyes and slowly realized that she must have slipped into the half sleeping, half alert mode. As she tried to identify the sound, she felt her body rise and fall rhythmically with Frodo's breathing. When she tried to get up his arms drew her back down to him.

"Shhh, its just the rain," he explained softly. "Go back to sleep, Calen. Its okay."

He kissed her eyelids lightly , then continued. "Sleep tight, my little Iluvemel," he murmured lovingly into her ear.

Calen was already half asleep, and too drowsy to ponder the meaning of what he'd called her. Some part of her figured she would find out soon enough, anyway. So she sank back to her previous position beside Frodo and was asleep in minutes, soothed by his presence and the sound of rain falling lightly upon the windows


	21. The Morning After

(A/N: Hello again! Sorry about the little time gap between updates - I've been getting along swimmingly with my Return of the King Extended Edition... heehee... And I know labeledrose is enjoying hers as well. Anyone else? Well, back to the original reason for including an author's note: I have very little experience with writing "fluff" as it seems to be called, so let me know what it needs, if anything. Also, the name Iluvemel was my own little creation - the result of combining some elvish words in the back of my Silmarillion book. Therefore, I know for certain that its not correct, but I was pressed for time. So if you have a correct elvish name meaning something close to "all my love" it would be greatly appreciated. I'll do some asking around as well. For now, though, enjoy! Cheerio!)

The next morning she woke slowly, brought out of her pleasant dreams by cold air on her left foot, a feeling that irritated her since the rest of her was so warm… She opened her eyes and glanced around without moving, trying not to disturb Frodo, who was still sleeping peacefully. They were covered by a large, squishy blanket. Calen figured that Frodo must have pulled it over them while she slept.

The clean, fresh smell of the earth after a rainstorm drifted on the air. Calen breathed in deeply, savoring the scent. Outside, birds were singing cheerfully.

'It must be a beautiful morning,' she thought lazily to herself. Then she heaved a mental groan. 'Morning. That means I have to get up…'

Frodo sighed in his sleep.

'Curse that,' she decided. 'I'm **not **getting up. Yet.'

She snuggled herself deeper into Frodo's arms and turned her head so that her lips rested on his bare skin, then closed her eyes. The cold on her foot continued. Grumbling silently, she pulled it up under the covers, just under Frodo's foot.

Moments later, she felt his toes move, caressing her leg. The muscles in his arms that rested across her waist rippled, and his fingers scrunched her shirt on her back. He took a deep breath, causing Calen to rise. She smiled and kissed his neck, then opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbow.

He stared back at her, grinning. Calen was embarrassed, shy, pleased, and amused, all at the same time; but couldn't help gazing back into his enthralling blue yes. There, she read similar emotions and felt comforted.

"Good morning, Calen," he murmured, stroking her bare shoulder where her shirt had slipped. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever, much thanks to you," she replied, lowering herself back onto the pillows.

"Good," he whispered, moving closer so that he could encircle her leg with his and run his hands along her back.

She let him, content to wrap her arms around his neck and watch his face. Then she remembered something she wanted to ask him.

"Frodo?"

"Hm?" he stared at her intently.

"Last night… you called me something… A name I've never heard. Was it elvish?"

"Iluvemel."

"What?"

"That's what I called you - Iluvemel," he explained, blushing.

"Iluvemel," Calen repeated softly to herself. "If I were to guess… It means 'all my love' right?"

Frodo nodded. "Does that bother you?" he asked, worried.

"No, not at all. I like it, in fact. A lot."

He smiled, drawing in slowly and kissing her lovingly.

It lasted a long time - Calen almost had to push him away before he pulled back for breath. She used the opportunity to sit up and stretch her arms above her head. Frodo leaned his chin on his hand and watched her, smiling.

"Stiff?" he asked her when she finished and put her hands in her lap.

"A little. I don't usually sleep on the floor, no matter how many blankets and pillows there are."

Frodo sat up and faced her. "Does it matter who's with you?" he joked, leaning her the pillows.

"Only you," she insisted.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he whispered.

Calen sank down, feeling weightless as Frodo tangled the blankets around them. He pushed stray tendrils of her hair behind her ears; she leaned into his hand. He fell to caressing her face, brushing soft fingers over her lips. At last he twined his hands about her neck and waist and started to kiss her. She kissed him back, elated.

His kisses ranged over her face, down to her neck and shoulders; returning to cover her lips at just the right moments.

"I love you, Calen," he whispered through the passionate kisses.

"I love you too," she replied when she could.

He moved his hands beneath her shirt to massage her back affectionately, covering her shoulders with warm kisses. She nestled herself as close as possible against the firm and comforting wall of his chest.

Shifting one hand behind her head, he tangled his fingers in her hair and moved his lips to cover her neck. Upon reaching her chin, he held his mouth over hers so that his lips brushed hers when he talked.

"Mmmmm, my Iluvemel," he murmured. "Iluvemel."

The he kissed her again and again, mouth lingering blissfully.

The flooding heat of their elation nearly swamped Calen before he pulled away briefly, returning once more and then leaning back.

"It's late," he muttered regretfully. "We should get up."

He helped Calen to her feet and pulled her out of the mess of pillows and blankets. Taking her hand, he opened the door just as Gandalf passed them in the hall.

The wizard did a double take, and Frodo ducked back into the room while Calen blushed madly.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully, giving no sign that he knew what had obviously happened between them.

Calen tugged her shirt higher onto her shoulder and tightened the laces in the front. She shifted uncomfortably under the wizard's gaze until Frodo reappeared, now with a shirt on, and squeezed her hand lightly.

Noticing their obvious embarrassment, and not for the first time, Gandalf smiled as his eyes twinkled.

"Oh, come now. There's nothing to be ashamed about. I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. There has always been something about the two of you… some thing that lead me to believe you might make this work. You have my congratulations, if that counts for anything. However, I would suggest you two go and… straighten up a bit. I cant imagine the trouble you'd have with explaining your appearances to others."

"Yeah. Er, thanks Gandalf," Calen said, really not sure if that was the appropriate thing to do given the circumstance.

Gandalf nodded and gave them a small, hardly detectable wink before walking away.

"Gandalf, wait!" Frodo called. "You wont… tell anyone, will you? At least not yet…"

"Of course not," Gandalf assured them. "It's your news to tell. However, I must say that it will be interesting to see how long it takes Merry, Pippin, and Sam to notice-they've only been waiting for weeks now."

He smiled mysteriously again and left them, chuckling as Frodo pulled Calen back into the bedroom.

"That was odd," she said when the door had closed.

"Yeah, well, wizards can be like that," Frodo replied.

"He does have a good point though," Calen sighed, sinking into a nearby chair. "The others, you know, Merry, Pip, and Sam, they're going to know right off."

"I know," Frodo laughed. "I just wanted to make sure that we were the ones to tell everyone. Otherwise, things get changed and blown out of proportion and then you have a huge mess to work with."

"How bad could it get?" Calen teased.

"You would be surprised," Frodo replied lightly, kissing her playfully.


	22. Fun and Games

(A/N: Need... more... time... to... update! screams in frusration I am okay. Really. Sorry about the gap! Here you go!)

Tatiana sighed irritably as she stared across a very wide, very deep river.

"I think it's the Brandywine," Legolas said, coming up behind her.

"You think? Oh, that's comforting," Tatiana muttered. "Remind me again why we didn't bring a map?"

"Because," Legolas said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "we decided it would be fun and adventurous to find the Shire on our own."

"Ah. Well it looks like we lost the road. I don't feel much like swimming," Tatiana said, motioning to the water.

"Hmmmm…" Legolas bent down to the shore.

"What?"

"The water is warm."

"Imagine that!"

Legolas flicked water at her. Tatiana shrieked and jumped back.

"Maybe there's a bridge or something," he said, more to himself than anyone.

He started walking along the edge of the river. Tatiana sighed, looked at the water again, and trotted after him. Soon the shore cut away and the elves found themselves walking six feet above the gentle river.

"Of course," Tatiana grumbled. "More cliffs. Hooray.

Legolas glanced back, laughing. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Careful-your face might stick that way," he called.

"Then I guess we know why you look so hideous!" Tatiana retorted.

"Hey! No fair! I thought I might actually win this time!"

"Yeah. Right. Sure," she snorted.

Legolas rolled his eyes and turned back around, disappearing briefly behind a corner, then running back.

"I found a way to cross!" he said when Tatiana caught up to him.

"You found a bridge?"

"Not quite," Legolas explained as he led her around the corner and pointed down.

A few yards below them, the top of a very large boulder stuck out of the deep river. Several more similar boulders were scattered close enough to jump between them to the opposite shore.

"You want us to cross those?" Tatiana raised an eyebrow at Legolas.

"Sure," he smiled. "As I recall, I found you sitting on a rock comparable to those in the middle of a river once. It was several hundred years after your last visit to Mirkwood, remember?"

Tatiana opened her mouth to respond with some witty comment, but found that she couldn't. The moment he was referring to was the exact moment she had first realized that she was… attracted to him.

"Yes, that may be, but I was rather furious at the time so I didn't much care what I was doing. I am not furious now, and therefore I do care," she said at last.

"Nice try, but you'll have to be more clever than that if you want to stop me," Legolas chuckled.

Suddenly he turned around and leaped off the edge, blonde hair flying before disappearing.

Tatiana, regardless of her objections to Legolas' chosen path, felt her heart twist within her chest as soon as he was no longer in sight.

"Legolas!" she called sharply, quickly looking over the edge.

"What?"

He stood on the peak of the boulder, unharmed, staring up at her innocently.

"Don't do that!" Tatiana said sternly. "You scared me."

"I noticed," he replied dryly. "Come on. It's not that far to jump."

Tatiana made a pouting face. Legolas grinned and held his arms out.

"You're stuck now. I cant get back up there from here, so the only choice you have is to come down. I'll catch you," he winked.

Tatiana put on an act of thinking about it, then gave him her special smile and jumped.

Legolas caught her snuggly just like he'd said he would.

"Told ya."

Tatiana opened her mouth to reply and was met by an unexpected kiss from Legolas. Unexpected, but not unwanted. She returned the favor.

After a moment, Legolas pulled away and smiled warmly at her.

"You are a spectacular kisser," he said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you. I practice lots," Tatiana giggled.

"I know," Legolas said, then proceeded to kiss her again. "Shall we continue?" he said when he was done.

"Absolutely. We cant disappoint Calen, now can we? She would be so ashamed," Tatiana teased.

Legolas leaped to the next rock, then turned and prepared to catch Tatiana.

"Oh come on, I can make this one! I'm not a complete princess!"

Legolas moved aside, but stood ready just in case. Tatiana shook her head at him and sailed lightly over the water, landing with effortless grace.

"Sexy. Kind of," he joked.

Tatiana hit him gently. "You know it. Come on, I'll race you. Last one to the shore is a revolting dwarf prince!"

"Are you implying…?" Legolas questioned cautiously.

"Yes, so you'd better get moving!" Tatiana laughed as she jumped to the next boulder.

"You wouldn't dare!" he called as he quickly followed.

They made a game out of it, Tatiana barely in the lead until Legolas leaped onto the rock behind her and grabbed her before she could jump again.

"Oh no you don't!" he said, holding her tightly and preventing any chance of escape.

"Well," Tatiana gasped as she struggled. "What if I **do**?"

With that she swung her foot behind Legolas' leg, tripping him and sending them both tumbling into the river.

"That was not how I planned it would work," Tatiana gasped as she tread water.

"That's what you get for trying to beat the great revolting dwarf prince!" Legolas joked as they swam the remainder of the way to shore.


End file.
